Mouth to Mouth
by Hellsig Otoupeim
Summary: Carlos needed to remember to breathe, because the image of Jay imprinted inside his mind since the previous evening (the one where his best male friend was standing naked in the shower, long and silky black hair dripping down his back) was clearly not going away and he needed to deal with it before Jay came back. And Jay came back, but Carlos hadn't dealt with it. Jaylos


**Disclaimer** : none of the characters are mine (just how perverted and wanton they are). I think they are owned by Disney, so that means I'm just defiling the childhood of quite a few people. I'm sorry, I guess.

* * *

Okay.

He needed to _breathe_.

At the rate he was going, Carlos would be asphyxiated by the time Jay entered their dorm, something the white haired boy wouldn't mind (it meant his friend would have to do resuscitation, _mouth to mouth_ –and wouldn't he just like that?). He needed to unstick his head from his pillow, breathe in deeply a few more times and _then_ he would be able to bury right back down again; because damn. He was pretty sure it wasn't normal for him to be thinking about Jay that way. (Cue to blushing, his head digging into his pillow further and bloody hell; he needed to _breathe_.)

(His cheeks were on fire.)

Right. Breathe. In, and out. In, and out.

Carlos didn't even know how all this had started. (Was it when Jay forgot to lock the bathroom yesterday, and Carlos stumbled upon the teen standing naked in the shower, back to him and beautiful taunt muscles stretching under caramel skin, rolling with each movement and positively _purring_ as he washed his hair –long and silky; and wasn't it just a shame Carlos was too shy to run his hands through it?) Carlos didn't even know if it was alright here, to have thoughts about your friends like that, your _male_ friends (it was on the Island. Alright, he meant. It was alright on the Island –the Island was too broken for any form of love not to be alright, as long as it was quiet. It was alright. It was safe, on that Island; just like Jay's hands around him had been when Carlos had been startled by Dude's barking once. Because even if he wasn't scared anymore, the conditioning was still there and the adrenalin ran deeper. (And well… if it meant he could have Jay's hands around him, Carlos didn't mind jumping out of his skin every time a dog was nearby.) It was safe and alright on the Island –but was it here? After all; hadn't Jay and Mal already begun to change?). Carlos couldn't remember how this all had started. (He had a pretty sturdy suspicion it had always been there.)

"_Carlos?"

 _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_. He _knew_ that voice. A tremor ran down his back, coursing between his shoulder blades as all his body tensed, his cheeks burning an even brighter shade of fire truck red. _Shitshitshit_ , why did Jay have to pick this time to enter his room? (He conveniently tried to forget they shared it, because that would bring back memories of a dripping wet Jay standing under the shower –and oh my god he was getting _hard_.)

"_Carlos, man. You alright?"

A mumbled grumble escaped his pillow, Carlos doing his best to die out of mortification because ( _ohmygod)_ if Jay noticed he was getting aroused just by standing in the same room as him then ( _fuckfuckfuck)_ he was gonna be so screwed. (Wouldn't he like that?)

His bed dipped at the side, Jay sitting down beside Carlos as a cool fresh hand pressed against his cheek. Fuckfuck _fuck_ ; Jay was touching him, he was so close –Carlos could feel the heat radiating off him, and damn, damn, damn: he was going to fucking notice.

"_shit man, you are burning up. I'll go get Evie, she'll know what to-"

"_NO!"

Carlos's blood froze in his veins, his body coiling in anticipation under Jay's hand as he lifted his head from his pillow, arm shooting out and grabbing the wrist of the elder boy who had begun to silently leave the room. Jay's concern was written across his forehead, three little creases folding up there and on which Carlos' eyes focused. Couldn't look at those lips, couldn't stare in those eyes and fuck if he went to get Evie then she would for sure notice Carlos' crush and _damn_ that was _bad_ , because Evie could spot that kind of stuff _miles_ away and Carlos really didn't want anyone noticing his problem before he had dealt with it in his own way. (Moping, trying to get over a man he would never have and pretending he was fine. Running away from his own trouble.)

Jay looked at him inquisitively, and Carlos noticed he was still holding the elder boy's wrist and really he should let go, because no matter how soft the skin was it really was _not_ proper. Oh. And he needed to explain himself. Carlos fumbled for a reason.

"_erm, I'm not sick at all. I mean, I'm feeling a bit warm but all I need is a cold shower and –eeep!"

Jay's hand had come to rest against Carlos' forehead once more, warm and cool and reassuring against his clammy skin.

"_I still think you have a fever, Carlos."

The boy leaned in slightly against the strong and firm grip of his friend's hand, allowing his head to turn to the side as to put his flaming cheeks in contact with Jay's arm. It felt _so_ nice… (Carlos was so glad the cushion had fallen on his lap). Jay chuckled slightly, sitting back down onto his bed and pressing his left hand against Carlos' other cheek. The boy _purred_.

"_Okay." Jay said softly. "I won't get Evie. But you better get better soon."

"_not sick…" Carlos mumbled absent mindedly against the cool flesh of his friend's arm, the words lazily drifting up into the relaxed atmosphere of the room.

"_oh yeah?"

He nodded yes, eyes closed as to better enjoy the feeling. Carlos gently began reclining, hoping against hope Jay would get the hint and… yeah. The boy followed his action with his own arm, letting the cool flesh lie against his flushed skin. It was so nice…

Up until Dude sneaked past the door Jay had left open, quietly padded to Carlos' bed and jumped on it with a happy bark. Then, all hell broke loose.

With Dude on the bed, Jay turned towards the dog and extended his hand to pet him welcome, thus orientating his body towards Carlos. The other boy would have enjoyed the view, had the barking not startled him so badly (he really needed to get himself under control). As it was, Carlos' mind was too drowsy by the time Dude made his presence known for the poor boy to experience any other reaction than sheer and utter fear. His mind focused on survival, the white haired boy jumped up, eyes wide and alert, immediately attempting to get off the bed for protection. His legs tangled up in themselves, twisted painfully and rather widely spread apart as the cushion fell and his fingers dug into Jay's shoulders for balance. Carlos' entire upper body weight solely rested upon the other boy's shoulder, which rather understandably slipped from under his hold and he effectively fell against the elder male. In a tangle of limbs and a chorus of startled noises, Jay found himself pinned under Carlos, his back pressed against the bed and a strange hardness flush against his stomach.

Dude was looking at them strangely from their left, head cocked to the side as he wondered if the two males were _finally_ going to get it on. Bones knew they had been tiptoeing around one another for way too long now.

Jay would have quite happily assumed the hard budge against his stomach to be his friend's knee, had the other boy not attempted to get up –and both his _real_ knees painfully dug into him (one in the middle of his thigh ( _soclosesoclose –so close!_ ) and the other slipping against his leg and burrowing deeply into the mattress.)

Hang on.

If that wasn't a knee, then…

Oh. Oh. _Oh_.

Jay smirked (and blushed a bright red).

.

Carlos was trying very, _very_ hard not to move.

First of all, there were Jay's hands against his hips which really did stop him from moving. They were warm and big and safe, and there was still a bit of the fear induced adrenalin running through his veins –just enough to make him long for the comfort those big safe hands offered.

Then, there was the fact that his erection was pressing against Jay's stomach, and Carlos really had no clue as to how to begin to move as to remove himself without making it glaringly obvious to his friend. (And the fact that Jay's breath was fanning across his collarbone every time the man exhaled truly did _not_ help.)

And then, there was a very interesting fact.

Jay was subtly _moving_ against him.

At first, Carlos had dismissed it as a mere figment of his imagination, a simple wishful thought which had induced a little too much excitation. He was about to attempt thinking about extracting himself, when he realised that with every breath Jay drew, the boy was not only sending goose bump over his skin –he was also alternatively touching his clothed erection, compressing it, and releasing said pressure as he inhaled. And then the other boy began subtle rocking motions, just a little squirming really –something he would have easily attributed to Jay telling him to get the hell off him had it not sent a fucking bolt of raw pleasure through his body.

"_Jay?"

Oh fuck. His voice was hoarse and what was meant to come as a question had instead been a croaky half moan as he brutally inhaled. Oh fuck.

"_mmh?"

His friend had his eyes closed, his hands tracing small, enticing patters against Carlos' skin.

"_Jay?"

That was a whisper, one Jay met by opening his eyes. They were smouldering, black and almost like molten chocolate. Carlos gently rocked down; leaning onto his elbows which in the fall had been swallowed either side of Jay's head by the fluffy beddings. His erection trailed languidly against his friend's body, hovering inches away from the skin their tumble had shown, at the waistband of Jay's pants. Carlos' own eyes widened when, slipping further down his friend's body, he encountered a little problem very similar to his.

This was all the consent Jay needed, though.

With a determination Carlos had rarely seen on his friend, the tanned boy flipped them over, his big warm hands on his hips as he gently buried him in the fluffy covers of the bed. Carlos' legs were spread wide apart from their earlier stumble, and Jay found that he did fit quite nicely between them. He hesitantly dipped his head towards his white haired friend's, quietly asking for a permission he didn't need. Shaking hands rose to play with silken long hair, and Jay claimed what he decided was now his.

Carlos tasted like chocolate, with a hint of berries. Jay found that he quite liked the mix, dipping in for more and more as he slowly allowed the taste to drive him mad.

Carlos' hands became bolder, tangling in Jay's hair and tugging at it as the elder boy kissed him again. Whilst it _was_ Carlos' first kiss, the boy couldn't help but feel like it was just right. Carlos felt himself slowly get breathless every time Jay dipped in for another butterfly touch, sometimes a ghost of a kiss and other a languid battle for dominance. A smile curved on his face. Jay's lips tasted of honey and mint, lingering on his own and smiling against him when Carlos' hands fisted in his hair, holding his head firmly in place as he decided Jay's lips were very much to his taste but damn, he needed air –and Carlos was very, _very_ curious as to discovering if the rest of Jay tasted as good as his lips did.

He felt a bit drunk, slightly light headed from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain and was starting to think silly thoughts. A small spark of lucidity broke through the haze –the last one before Carlos' brain surrendered to the onslaught of feelings.

At this rate, mouth to mouth was going to kill him.


End file.
